1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a sensor array substrate, a display device including the sensor array substrate, and a method of manufacturing the sensor array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display device including a sensor array substrate may allow a user to enter data by touching the screen using a user's finger or another implement such as, for example, a stylus or a pen.
Touch panel devices including a sensor array substrate are generally classified as resistive film-type, capacitive-type, and optical sensor-type touch panel devices depending on the operating principle.
A resistive film-type touch panel device may be actuated by contact between electrodes due to application of pressure. A capacitive type touch panel device may operate by detecting changes in capacitances due to contact.